the quirkies first year!
by muggleborn43
Summary: Completely AU. An adoptive daughter of the Malfoys  she is not Dark  starts Hogwarts along with her two best friends a muggleborn and heir of Gryffindor. They form a group with the weasley twins called the quirkies where pulling pranks is their game.


**This is just a little something my friends and I thought up, so I hope you enjoy please review!**

** Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the world of Harry Potter**

"Elli, get down here!" My mother shouted up the two sets of stairs. Yeah, she got pretty loud over the years, but let's just say that it didn't take too much practice.

"I'm getting dressed, be down in just a minute," I yelled back, "or ten," I muttered the last part to myself.

I checked the mirror to take a look at my work: Black skinny jeans, not too skinny though, new purple robes, purple tank-top, and to top it off purple converse. I usually wore muggle shoes, actually that's the only muggle think mum ever let me wear and that's because I threw a fit at a wizard store once because I didn't like their shoes, Mum immediately made us leave not wanting to ruin our family reputation. I'm not a drama queen and I hardly get what I want, but those shoes were awful. I looked up from my clothes to my face. My face was not clouded with makeup like most 11 year old girls instead my face is completely natural. My brown eyes had sparks of violet. My brown hair was thrown into a messy ponytail but when it was pulled down it reached right below my shoulders. I looked nothing like my **adoptive** parents. I was adopted by the Malfoys they were a bit arrogant…okay a lot, but they aren't quite so bad here. They treat me okay, so I should be thankful I'm not in some orphanage.

I ran to my cherry wood desk and pulled open the top drawer. I searched around for my note, the note that meant everything to me; it is the only connection to my background. "AHA, found it!" I opened the note and read: _Dear Eli, You don't understand why I have left you, and most likely you never will just know that I loved you so much but I have certain responsibilities that I need to take care of. Maybe one day we will meet, but if not I love you. P.s. If you find out who I am, don't believe the rumors they are not even close to the truth. _I am not sure exactly why the words on the note were so soothing to me…maybe because it's the only connection to my past, or maybe it's because that is the closest thing I will get to my real parents.

"Elli come on, how long can it take for you to get dressed?" Draco yelled through the other side of my door.

This was like routine for us: Mom calls, I get dressed, I read my note, Draco calls, and then I almost get knocked down because Draco gets inpatient. "I'm coming let me grab my coat!" I screeched. Turning to the back of my door I leaned on my purple walls and stood on my tip toes to reach the hanger. BANG! I was thrown from the wall on to the floor.

"Owww, my head, it hurts I think I'm internally bleeding and then I am gonna die," I moaned. The pain if my head felt like I was hit with the cruciatus curse.

"Elli, Elli, are you okay?" my toe head brother looked down at me as I shook my head, "Merlin Ell I'm so sorry are you okay, don't die okay just please don't die!" Draco begged. He was quite a baby when it came to me. He reached down a hand to help me.

"Yes now move," I snapped blowing hair out of my face as I ignored his hand. I was getting ready to lecture him on knocking when the most heavenly smell in the world hit my scent buds. "Is mum making bacon?" I questioned Draco, he nodded at me, but before he could say another word I went running down the staircases towards the smell.

"Elli, stop running before you break something!" My mum scolded as soon as she saw me running. "Now sit down and eat before it gets cold and I have to make more."

I walked slowly this time to the humongous counter and took two chocolate chip waffles with whip cream, bacon, and a glass of orange juice with absolutely no pulp. I sat down and took my seat, "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow," I muttered to myself. I pictured the castle in my head: Magnificent, big, old, and magical.

"Hey Ellie, Melody's mother will be taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, correct," My mum said with tight lips.

"Yes, she is picking me up in a half and hour," I swallowed the last chunks of food. Something in her hand caught my eye, so before she could say anything, "Is that the key to the vault?" I exclaimed.

She sighed, "Yes Ellie, I'm going to trust you to only take enough for the year, but I will expect it back at the train when we take Draco, do you understand?"

I immediately nodded, so she gently set the key in my hand, "Where's Dad I thought he would be here?"

"He's not here now go get ready, is your bag packed?" She asked sharply.

I grinned sheepishly, "No…sorry, Hehe I will just go do that now." I got out of my seat, handed my plate to mum, and walked up the stairs. The second I reached my room I threw myself on what I thought was my

un-made bed. "Dobby!" I screeched, "What are you doing?"

His big, big, big eyes filled with tears, "Just making your bed Miss,

I-I- I'm sorry Dobby must punish himself." He ran towards my desk disappointed.

"No Dobby you just frightened me I'm sorry thank you for making my bed, you didn't have to though," I said quickly trying to straighten out my orange bed-spread.

"You're not mad at me?" The house elf said amazed, I shook my head, "oh it was no problem Miss," He said happy again.

Ignoring Dobby I opened some of my drawers and pulled out a few

t-shirts, pants, and well stuff. "Dobby can you fetch me a trunk please?" I questioned closing my drawers. He nodded pleased to be doing something then apperated out of my room.

I took my hair out of the ponytail, parted my hair to put it into two low pig-tails, and pulled out my holly-head harpies beanie. I checked the mirror, "Looking good!" I said to myself. A loud crackling pop knocked me out of my thoughts. Dobby appeared on my bed with the trunk in his hands. "Oh, thank you Dobby!"

"You're welcome Miss. I must be going now, Bye Bye." He left with a wave and wink.

I shook my head and shoved the small amount of clothes in the trunk along with the mass of books and journals. I closed the trunk and took a look around my room, "Goodbye room!" I said happily I laughed at my antics on my way down the stairs.

"Oh good Elli your done the Mrs. Gryffindor just arrived!" My mum said dragging me to the fireplace. "Be good for them you don't want to embarrass the family, okay," she kissed my cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Gryffindor," I happily said.

"Hello Elli, well how about you floo in first?" She said.

I nodded, grabbed some floo powder and hopped in the rather large fireplace. "Gryffindor's home!" I shouted sternly throwing the powder at the flames.

**Well that's it hope you liked it! Please please please review.**

** Muggleborn43xoxo**


End file.
